


Page Turner

by Hinatafunfun



Series: TYRUS (Treat Me Gently) [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, T.J. teaches Cyrus to play piano, cute moments, nervous T.J., pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatafunfun/pseuds/Hinatafunfun
Summary: T.J has been avoiding Cyrus, because like every addiction its good to purge. So why is Cyrus over his house again?
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: TYRUS (Treat Me Gently) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Page Turner

"An overindulgence in anything, even something as pure as water can intoxicate." 

That's what it was an addiction, I was sick. 

I chuckled to myself almost deliriously and moved away from my laptop. It hit me like a baseball bat to the shin. Of course I wasn't creepy; I was simply addicted to the boy, his smile, the goofy way he dances, his self deprecating sense of humor... that was it. 

Grinning like a mad man I took one last look at the article I was reading and shut my laptop. The internet had yet to fail me and their diagnosis seemed reasonable enough for explaining my current feelings.

The awkward situations I would put myself in when I was around him. I almost cringed at the most recent memory.

I was walking down the hall with my team, just finished with practice, and then he was there. A wave that's all he did, he smiled bright at me and called out my name. I spotted him almost instantly and then landed face first in an open locker door.

I groaned loudly, God I could be such a dork when he was around. Why? No when- when did this- this addiction even start. The constant tripping, stumbling over my words, my heart not being able to beat normally any more. This was an illness, yeah that was it a simple addiction that I could get over by weening myself from him. 

I've actually succeeded in the past couple of months too. Avoidance yes that was the key. He shows up in front of you pretend he's a wall. It was all good- everything was going great.

"Its not like I like him or anything,"  
In triumph I got up and stood back a little proud of myself.  
... Wait, wasn't what I was feeling the basic definition of liking someone though?

"Like who?" I quickly spun around to see my smirking brother leaned up against my door frame.

"Fuck off Miles,"

"Wow, you're more hostile than usual"

"What do you want?"

He stood up straight and gave me a gentle smile. "I invited Cyrus over, just wanted to let you know"

"What!" I almost tripped over nothing as I rushed toward him. My hands on both his shoulders, I shook him a little. "Why- why would you do that?"

"Why? No reason really just thought it'd be cool to hang out,"

Hang out?

"What?"

He shrugged, "He seemed lonely at school today so I thought why not,"

I blinked a few times, well come to think of it Andi did start attending her new art school this year, and I did hear something about Buffy having to move further away, because of her mom's work. 

"But you don't even know him," I mumbled more to myself than Miles.

"So, that's how you make new friends you know," he hummed the last part of his sentence before walking away.

Okay T.J. so you've been avoiding this for months now. I mean come on its Cyrus, you can play it cool; I just have to act like he doesn't exist - like I usually do. 

I stopped.

Come to think of it I don't think I'm the only one who does that lately.

\--

The bell rang and I almost fell off my bed. I could hear everything happening downstairs almost in slow motion.

"Cyrus hey!"

"Hi Miles,"

"Come in I set up the board game upstairs,"

"Cool,"

I chuckled, They're playing a board game? That was such a Cyrus thing to do.

I then heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I held my breath when the steps got closer to my door. Miles' room was next to mine of course they'd be walking this way. I quickly sat up though when the foot steps paused at my door.

There was a knock, a hesitant yet firm knock.

Miles never knocks.

Christ. I cleared my throat and got up. I walked to my door and took a deep breath. Finally I opened it, and was greeted with those big brown eyes of his. This kid was going to be the death of me.

He blinked up at me with a bright smile. "Heya T.J."  
I looked around and saw a retreating Miles entering his room and mentally cursed him for leaving me alone.

"H-hey Cyrus, what brings you here?"

His smile got even wider, and my heart definitely exploded, or at least it tore a little.  
"Your brother and I are gonna play monopoly, it's been a while since I've played,"

I nodded awkwardly not knowing how to carry on the conversation. 

"You maybe want to join us?"

Play with them? And risk acting like a huge dork in front Cyrus again- nope not happening. I was already stuttering from a simple greeting.

"Uhm actually-"

"Hey sorry guys I have to run," Miles interrupted. He was rushing out of his room zipping up his jacket.

"Wait where do think you're going?"

"Emergency soccer practice," he turned to Cyrus and gave him an apologetic smile "sorry CYGUY can I postpone our game?"

CYGUY? They already had nicknames?

"Yeah its alright see you at school?"

"Cool," And with that he ruffled his hair and took off downstairs. Cyrus chuckled and shook his head, brushing his hair back in order with his fingers. 

I'm sorry did he just ruffle his hair like some kind of charming older brother type? 

I looked at Cyrus when I heard the front door shut downstairs and cleared my throat. He then looked up at me. "So what were you doing?"

Thinking of you...

"I was about to play my piano," 

His eyes widened a fraction, "oh right you play -at Andi's party, but I thought you only played the keyboard"

"Yeah, kinda have to know an instrument in this family,"

He chuckled, my heart melted- typical anatomy stuff.

He then looked over my shoulder into my room, his eyes growing even wider, "that your piano?" He quickly brushed pass me walking in. "Its huge, I basically takes up your whole room,"

"Yeah, uhm its a Fazioli, I insisted having it up here its kind of my baby"

He hummed in understanding and danced his fingers over the keys, "can you play me something?"

"I don't think-"

"What you suddenly forgot how to play?"

I just stood at the door and watched him, not knowing what to do from here. I've never been so air headed before. I swear Cyrus Goodman was the only person that had the ability to turn me into a statue. I watched as his smile faltered though and the brightness in his eyes slightly dimmed. "Or maybe I should just go home," He shrugged and forced a smile, "next time then?"

He walked back over to the door, he was about to leave, but I shifted and blocked his way.

"No,"

He looked up at me in surprise, "Look I know you probably don't want to talk to me so its okay, I was here because of your brother anyway and its kind of obvious I make you uncomfortable." He started rambling, as if he was explaining the situation more to him self than to me. " I mean ever since the party you barely talk to me and thats-"

"Cyrus" I cut him off and gestured to the piano, "Let's play,"

He looked at me and then to the piano before nodding. What was I doing? I literally just gave a speech about avoiding him and now he's in my room, waiting for me to play piano. It would have been a beautiful dream, if I didn't die from the nerves. We sat down. I took a deep breath and touched the keys.

Move your hands you idiot.

"T.J.?"

"Huh?"

"The piano?"

"Right, yeah uhm ever heard this one?" I quickly danced my hands along the nine keys; producing one of the more basic songs my dumb brain could muster up.   
Really T.J. chopsticks was this preschool? 

I heard Cyrus giggle beside me and I felt my entire face heat up. I only managed to cease the embarrassment when my hands finally took pity on me. Its like they had a mind of their own. "I mean even I can play that one," he chuckled.

"Yeah- no uhm just warming up," I cleared my throat and looked away when he cocked his head to the side. Yup he definitely thinks I'm a dork. 

"How about you teach me how to play something?" I saw his hand gently glide over the keys being careful to avoid my hands. It stopped right next to mine and I watched as he waited in anticipation. My heart he could hear it, I swear. I took a deep breath, I needed to get myself together.

"Sure," I moved my hand pass his and   
pressed on several keys that produced the calming motif of Erik Satie's Gymnopedie No. 1. 

"That's pretty," he mumbled. I smirked and stopped playing. I then grasped his hands and repeated the notes with his under mine.

"Yeah its a classic," I replied lamely. "You think you got the hang of this," I asked after a few times of repeating it.  
He nodded with a little smile and I released my hold on his moving fingers. I got up and walked behind him; his head immediately shot up and he stopped playing his hand still on the keys.

"Where-"  
I leaned over his shoulder and started playing the rest of the song. My arms where around him as he listened to the melody with me above him. When his part of the song was about to come up snapped my fingers to indicate his cue. He immediately played the motif accompanying me. I smirked.

"You're a fast learner,"

He glanced up at me "Really?"

I snapped my fingers and he played his part once again without delay. "Yeah your doing it perfectly," I chuckled.

"Well I don't know about perfectly,"

Snap.

"Well it sounds perfect to me,"

"I guess its because you're a good teacher,"  
I blushed at that.

"Yeah or it could be because you're just good at everything,"

Snap.

"Yeah, right"

"I'm serious you're really good at this and I'm assuming its your first try,"

Snap.

He chuckled and shook his head a little. "Cyrus I swear I'm telling the truth,"

"Did you forget about our Summersault lessons already?"  
Like I would even allow my brain to commit such treason of forgetting any moment with Cyrus.

"Hey you still did it though,"

Snap.

"I think you're remembering something different from me,"

"I think you're just too hard on your self,"

"Maybe you just think too highly of me,"

I smiled at that, "there is absolutely nothing you can say to convince me that you're not perfect in every way,"

Snap.  
There was no response. I looked down at his halted fingers and blinked at him in confusion as I took my hands of the piano.

"What did you say?" He shifted to turn around and look up at me fully.

Fuck, I should retreat.

"Uhm nothing its just- I you were good. I mean are you sure you never got lessons before?" I stammered slowly backing away.

"T.J.-"

"Hey you need something to drink? I could just run to a store or something,"

"T.J. calm down," he got up from his seat and looked at me worried.

"Calm down? what are you talking about I'm fine." I continued my backways trek to my door and successfully tripped over some discarded object on the ground. 

It was the bed. I fucking tripped over the foot of my bed landing face first next to the door. 

Why couldn't I just... Human?

"Oh my-" he rushed over and out stretched his hand to me. I simply stared at it before getting up on my own. I saw a flash of hurt on his face before he stuck his hands in his pocket. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just uhm - yeah"

He nodded slowly and sucked in a hesitant breath. "T.J. do you not want to hang out anymore?"

"What no."  
He blinked in surprise at the sudden response and then continued.

"Then why do you- why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not-"

"Is it because I don't know, I'm like me and your the captain of almost every sports team at school?"

I furrowed my brows and crossed my arms almost stubbornly.   
"Hey what does that even mean,"

"I don't know- I guess I'm like the underdog, so its like lame to talk to me or something?"

I simply gaped at him. Did he just use my charming nick name for him to make a self deprecating remark? "That couldn't be further from the truth."

"Then?" He swiped at his eyes before continuing, "then why have you been avoiding me he finished," trying to remain composed. And my heart immediately shattered. 

No, no way absolutely not. I could watch horror movies all day long and be okay, but a crying Cyrus. I couldn't do it, I would have nightmares for months. I just knew it.   
"Please don't cry, I'm just an idiot" 

He shook his head, "you're not an idiot,"   
I looked him in the eye and he almost seemed pissed about my statement. 

"Yeah I know,"

He then walked closer to me never breaking eye contact. "T.J. do you maybe like me?"  
I visibly flinched at my secret being let out of the bag. I really couldn't handle feelings. He gave me some time to respond, and the silence felt like it was choking me out.

"Y-yeah,"  
I immediately stepped back when I noticed how close he was. His face mere centimeters from mine. "Yeah of course I do, I mean you're Cyrus,"

"What does that mean," his gaze was persistent, determined to pry every ounce of truth from me. It was intimidating, I almost wanted to be angry at how flustered he could get me.

"It means your in my skin Goodman, I like you and- no I think I might even love you. You're all I think about, I can barely even function with you in the room right now"

His eyes widened at that, and I waited for the rejection with bated breath. Great creepy T.J. strikes again, you could've just lied. He was going to run, he was going to stay far way. I was way too infatuated. He's going to-

"Me too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are all keeping safe. I just found this little thing incomplete on my desktop and was like- welp let's finish this, huh?
> 
> So this was written based off a prompt by ILikeLoveFics. I know its been almost a year, I'm sorry. I hope you like it. Also guys tell me if you want a part two to this.
> 
> Please like, comment and all that jazz if you want.


End file.
